Alvigor Queens ( Camren )
by AllyGurl7
Summary: Who doesn't like the idea of lesbians rulling a kingdom


**WELCOME TO ALVIGOR** **RING RING***

The alarm rings and dusturbs Camila's dream about candy,unicorns, dragons and a snyper...

yeah that makes no sense but nothing in her life makes sense.

Right now shes laying next to the love of her life Lauren, who also happens to be the Princess of the kingdom of Alvigor. She's definitely the most breath taking human being she's ever seen. They have known each other for years and have built a bond , but every relationship has its cracks.

For a moment Camila layed there admiring the sleeping beauty next to her. She moved a strand of her hair away from her pretty face just to be certain that she's really awake. _IM AWAKE!_ She thinks to herself and smiles without even noticing. She glances towards the door and she spots a candy rap and remebers all the candy that Lauren had hidden under her pillow the night .

Lauren always complains that she eats way too much candy and she should know better as an 18 year old but she most definitely disagree. "Candy is life thoughoeee" she usually says in a childish manner that always causes a laugh to escape Lauren's mouth. She loved how Camila can balance acting like an adult and being as cute as a five year old at the same.

But lets go back to Camila, who was thinking of a way to get the candy under Lauren's pillow before she wakes up because she knew it was the only way of getting. The candy store is to far anyway and why should she spend more money again. So she comes with a plan , plan "GET THE CANDY!"

She stealthily gets off the bed like a spy and falls before she even gets to the left side of the bed that Lauren occupied. _Come onnnn!_ She mumbles in pain wishing she could scream out loud but she had a mission to finish. She continues (crawling this time) and gets to the other side but she cant pull out the gummy bears even though she can see them. _Why is her head so heavy though_ She thought , laughing and climbing on the bed again.

She comes up with another plan which involved her getting ontop of lauren and lifting her head and she actually did it. _Yesssss_!! She celebrated too soon. Lifting her head only to lock eyes with a fully awake Lauren who had an unhidable smile on her face. "Good morning love" she greeted in her raspy morning voice. Camila just stared and raised her hands in defeat and lauren laughed in response at the girlfriend's silliness. "Fineeee ill put it back" the brown eyed girl said and gets off Lauren.

"You're such a kid you know that" Lauren teases Camila as she plays with her dark brown hair. Camila moves away and makes a sad face earning another laugh from Lauren. "If you dont smile back at me ill jsut tickle you, since you wanna act like a baby" "NOOO" Camila quickly responds but not quick enough because Lauren was ontop of her. "You're really beauti--" Lauren's words were cut by a knock on the door. She rolled her beautiful green eyes and gets off Camila.

"It's Sinu Princess" The voice on the other side of the door says. "Prince George is coming to see you in a few minutes" she continues speaking. Suddenly the mood in the bedroom changes. Lauren walks tow thr door to greet Sinu, who has been her nanny for over 10 years and also Camila's mother. "Good morning MaSinu , and thank you" Lauren responds as she opens the door. "No problem Princesa, is Camila in here? " Sinu asks ,"yes mother" Camila responds . "Come to my room before anybody sees you" "Yes mother" she responds again and closes the door.

Silence fills the room and after a few minutes Camila breaks it. "As mom said... I have to go" she says and puts on her shoes. She moves toward the door but Laurens grabs her wrist. "Im sor--" she tries to apologise."Dont say it please, get dressed , your Prince is coming".

She pushes Laurens hand off of hers but Lauren moved ahead of her and blocks the door "Do you think this is easy for me??" she asks rhetorically in frustration , " How am I suppose to tell everybody that I'm inlove with my caretaker's DAUGHTER! , being with George is a tradition but you know im inlove with you"

Camila cups laurens cheeck and speaks " Tell me right now that you dont have ANY feelings for him " she says with visible tears In her eyes . Lauren attempts to respond but stops. "That look on your face says it all Laur, why cant you make me your one and only" Camila cries , struggling to get the words out of her mouth " I know it's hard but its even harder when he gets to hold your hand in public when I cant, I know you atleast something for him and thats why its hard for you to tell him to back off" she continues , she was now yelling. "Give me time love, please " Lauren pleads , also crying " Its been 3 years ! Im done"

Camila shoves lauren to the side and runs to her mother's room. Sinu was waiting there and hugged her like it was the first time. "I heard honey, you have to let go" she says holding her daughter tighter. " B-ut ...but I love her mo-m" she stutters . Sinu was out of words. She just held her tight hoping things would get better.

 **A/N** **Thanks for reading hopefully yall loved the first part of the story! I will update if you want more.** **Ally**


End file.
